Breaking Free
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Carol wasn't sure if she was ever going to have the strength to leave Ed. That all changed when she met Daryl, a redneck who was determined to make her life worth living.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm very excited to start a new story after finishing my Sherlock one! This is going to be a Caryl story that AU/ before the dead rise, I'm not really sure about the details just yet. Anyone else really excited for season 4 in just a few days time? Sorry no Daryl in this chapter, but soon I promise! I would be very happy if you review for me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself. **

Carol watched as the cars on her road just drove by, she was sitting in her drive-way; in her parked car. Ed had left for work only an hour ago and she was trying to work up the courage to leave. It had been like this every day this week; Ed leaves, she packs and sits in her car. Yesterday she had actually pulled out of the drive-way and ended going to the grocery store. Then she went back home, un-packed and started supper. Then Ed had come home around 6 before proceeding to insult the meatloaf she had made, (a recipe that had been her mother's) and then dragging her to bed for sex that she didn't want. Then he had the nerve to tell her in his post-organism haze that she should hurry up and go do the dishes. Carol didn't think she had ever been out of bed so fast, a chance to get away from being hurt and naked with her husband. At least he had already fallen to sleep by the time she had gotten back.

Still, she couldn't just make herself leave. She knew that this was pathetic, this was the man liked to use her as a punching bag. This was the man who pushed her down the stairs when she was pregnant, the man who ridiculed her on a daily basis. So why was it so hard to leave? She already knew the answer because that's what rang through her head every time she got in that car; he was the one who provided for her and what if she wasn't able to find somewhere to stay or a job to sustain herself with? Or the absolute worst option, what if he came and found her? If that happened would she fight back or just let him take her back home and punish her.

Carol gripped the steering wheels tightly and gritted her teeth; she wouldn't leave today, too many thoughts were already swarming through her mind. Doubt trudged through her mind and shadowed everything. Grabbing her suitcase out of the backseat, she headed back into the house. She had to unpack and put everything back exactly where she had got it from, or there would be trouble later. She didn't need there to be trouble later. Yesterday had been enough trouble and she hadn't even done anything wrong; she was still sore and was walking with a slight limp today.

Half way through her unpacking, the phone rang and she had to rush over to pick it up. "To rings bitch? You should answer the damn phone faster, especially for your god damned husband." A voice slurred in her ear. It was barely noon and he was at work, yet Ed still managed to sound like he has been drinking for hours. "Sorry dear, I was looking at recipes for what to make tonight." She answered timidly. A large belch rang through the phone before Ed continued, "Don't bother, gonna poker 'ith the boy's tonight, won't be home 'till after work tomorrow." A smile came to Carol's face; a day without Ed was always a good day. "Alright sweetheart, have fun." She managed to whisper before Ed cut her off by slamming the phone down. What was even the point of calling her if he didn't care what she had to say, that was by definition what the phone was for, conversation.

Still, this turned out to be a better day then she had imagined it would be, and she didn't even need to cook today which means she could actually go and do something. Like go on a trip to the local library; she didn't have a card but sometimes she liked to just go and read books. Besides Ed would rip or destroy any book she brought home, he claimed that reading was a waste of time and that he didn't want such useless things in his house. Carol would've liked to be able to claim that drinking was a waste of time, but that would just tend badly. She wasn't even aloud to have recipe books in the house, all her recipes were written down on cards that were long faded and stained.

She would have to walk, unable to drive or Ed would notice that she had gone out somewhere and be angry with her. Still, it was a nice sunny day and the 25 minute walk would be refreshing for her. Not that she hadn't made the walk to the library in the pouring rain before, or thick snow. The library was her hideaway for when Ed was out.

Besides going to the library was always fun, because she knew most of the staff. Andrea was one of the local librarians, who always worked from 10-5 on weekdays. They had become friends over the past few years and it was always nice to go and see her. Andrea would always amaze her with stories of her latest conquests, boyfriends, what her little sister was doing in school and many other amazing things. Carol never really had any stories to tell, but that didn't put Andrea off. Perhaps it made their relationship better that Andrea just did most of the talking.

She couldn't help but smile just thinking about how nice it would be to catch up for a bit; it had been over two weeks since her last visit. Andrea probably had a whole string of stories to tell her, along with a hundred questions to why she hadn't been back sooner. Her reply to those questions was always the same; sorry I haven't been out of the house, I've been so busy with insert chore here. That reply really stopped working the first few times, but Andrea has been really nice about it so far and hasn't questioned it. Maybe she was waiting for Carol to bring it up to talk about, who knows maybe one day she would.

Carol decided to go to the store and pick up some junk food to bring to Andrea as an apology. (She would buy some Ed when he came home, then he wouldn't question why she had spent some money) Then they could talk like they were having one of those sleep over's that she used to have as a young teen. She had loved those moments so much and wished they could still happen. Ed didn't want her to have friends at all, which is why he didn't know about Andrea. It was safer for both her and Andrea that way.

After making her way to the library and stopping for a few treats for them; she opened the big doors that revealed the librarians desk at the other side of the large room that had many shelves and comfy chairs. Right away she saw Andrea bolt up from her slouched over a book posture, and wave at her. "Hey Carol, I'm so happy to see you!" Andrea shouted at her and Carol couldn't help but giggle, Andrea always got really mad at people for being too loud then did things like yell loudly across the room herself. "Come on over here, you can sit behind the desk with me." Andrea finished; that was another rule to be broken. No one but librarians behind the desk and then with the rule of no food which she never followed or enforced, Andrea had to be the worst librarian ever. She definitely got the award for being the best friend though, and for that Carol was eternally grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everyone I'm back for the second chapter, I'm not sure when this will be up but the fourth season hasn't quite started yet, but I'm really excited for it. I just bought a shirt from that says team Daryl in preparation! I already can't wait for it to come in. Enjoy this chapter, and you shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter because I've already finished writing it. No Daryl this chapter either, jeeze what kind of Caryl story is this?! Feel free to leave me a review, I'll love you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself. I wish that this would change. -_-**

Carol ended up staying and talking to Andrea until her shift was over. Andrea hadn't questioned where she'd been for the last few weeks or why she was wearing a long sleeved shirt in the middle of a harsh summer heat. She actually suspected that Andrea knew what was happening, but still kept her mouth shut about it. God bless that woman for being the absolute best thing in her life. Andrea had distracted her all afternoon with great girl talk like; "I started seeing this real rough older guy, he's kind of perverted and like 12 years older than me, but the sex is really hot and boy does he have stamina."

Carol watched as Andrea did the log for her shift as the night shift showed up and smiled slightly, she could shake her head at the way Andrea lived her life later, because right now it brought happiness to her life to hear that someone was having a fun time. She couldn't remember we she had been having fun, back in high school before she had started dating Ed. Of course that had been years ago to her, yet still had been the best times of her life. Those complete 16 years before Ed had been magical to her, these 12 years after had been hell.

Thinking back now, she never should have married Ed, they dated throughout high school and he had always had a bad temper yet she stayed with him because he was a jock and it had made her feel important to date someone of such high status. When he proposed on the last day of school in front of everyone, she hadn't even had a chance to think about it before everyone was cheering about how happy they were for the couple. The first thing he told her after that was don't bother apply for a college loan, you're not going. That was the exact moment where she should have put a stop to the wedding; she shouldn't have just gone along because it was that moment of weakness that really put her life way off course.

Andrea tapped her on the back of her head, pointing toward the exit to say that her shift was over. Carol followed her to the exit and they continued to talk until they reached Andrea's car. "So anyway, I have to go meet my new man-friend today for dinner and he is bringing his little brother. I mean, how am I supposed to jump him on the dinner table if his brother's sitting there?" Andrea complained.

"Perhaps you guys could just talk together?" Carol suggested quietly, which just made Andrea snort. Then she gasped dramatically before looking over at Carol excitedly, Carol could tell this idea was going to be a bad one already. "You should come with me for supper and keep the brother distracted so I can jump Merle in the other room and not feel bad about it."

Carol gave Andrea a skeptical look, "Andrea I'm married I can't just go and keep some guy company, besides you don't even know his name." Andrea laughed at that, not even paying attention to the married bit. "Come on Carol it's not like a date or anything I just need you to stop him from walking in on us, maybe you guys could just talk for awhile. Besides, I really want you to meet my new man. I know I just met him last week, but I think this relationship might go somewhere." Andrea through in some puppy dog eye's at the end, knowing that Carol couldn't fight against those.

Carol sighed slightly knowing that she lost, she would let Andrea think that it was the eyes that got her, but it was really the fact that she wanted her to be the one to meet her boyfriend; she wanted Carol to approve of her. That was something that she could never say no to, and therefore she had to do what was necessary to stay important in Andrea's life. "I guess I can go then." She said with a sigh.

Andrea fist pumped the air, making her look like a rebellious teenager instead of the 26 year old that she was. The next thing that Carol knew she was in Andrea's old beat-up van, driving out to a part of town that Carol hadn't even really known that existed. Well that was a lie, she had known that the bar district did in fact exist, Ed had talked about the whores he had paid to sleep with there and how he had managed to get them to not make him pay as much. She had never wondered of there in fear that one of Ed's buddies was lurking around there and she wasn't allowed to drink anyway (Ed had once told her that alcohol shouldn't be wasted on a woman, because woman didn't have actual problems or a good sense of taste), so there was really no point.

She hadn't bothered to tell Andrea that she had never had a drink before though, because she figured that would raise a great amount of questions that she couldn't answer and didn't want to even hear. Then they turned off a dirt road and she didn't have to think about bars anymore, because now she was worrying about just how far into the woods they were going. They were now so far away from her house that it would take her hours to walk back, but mostly the worry came from Andrea was always saying how crap her van was. It would be a great walk through the woods to get back to civilization should her van decide to die or just simply not start.

No point in worrying anymore now, because they were now pulling up in front of a small log cabin that had a well outside and had a slight tilt to the whole building. Then there was an older looking guy who was sitting on the porch slicing some sort of animal up with a blood knife. By the way Andrea was grinning at him; she could make the stretch and proclaim him to be Merle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Can anyone else tell just how bored I've been in class lately? Well, I have been. I'm currently in school to become a paralegal and its very law, so either I'm very interested or trying my hardest to stay awake. Oh well, I just have more time to daydream about the walking dead and all the characters. I saw the first episode of season 4 on Sunday night and absolutely loved it! More importantly, Daryl's finally in the story and it only took three chapters! (Well, sort of anyway…) Review if you feel like it, I love reading them and it helps me along with writing the story to hear that people enjoy it or what they feel about certain things. :D PS I kind of got this thing that because Carol had taken so much abuse she developed a fear of not just her husband, but of all men.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself.**

Andrea slammed her door shut and ran up to where Merle was on the porch, not even giving him time to put down the knife before pulling him forward and slamming their mouths together. Carol wasn't sure if she should get out of the car of not, or if it would affect either of them at all. It probably wouldn't, but she stayed where she was anyway.

When Andrea finally broke her lips up with Merle's she grinned at him. "I brought a friend with me." She whispered quietly. Merle growled a tiny bit, slightly upset that they were no longer sucking face; "And why did you do that darlin'?" He was also slight angered to here that she had brought someone without even telling him, after all they had only been together (if they could even call it that) for a week now. Andrea leaned forward so she could whisper into his ear, "I thought she could distract that brother of yours so we could get a few rounds in." What had he been thinking before that? Certainly it was how amazing his girl was and how she should invite friend more often. "Sounds like a fucking fantastic time Darlin'"

Andrea waved over to Carol who was still strapped into her car seat and debating on whether or not she should get out of not. Of course the hand wave made the whole argument invalid, but sometimes she argued with herself just to give her life a tiny bit of humor. Carol got out of the car and made her way up onto the porch, joining the pair.

Merle frowned at the slight woman who was now on his porch; she was wearing a long sleeved fluffy shirt in the middle a hot summer day and walked with a slight limp that screamed someone made me put too much pressure on my knee caps. His mother used to have that same problem because his bastard of an old man didn't give a flying fuck about what happened to her, as long as he got off in a warm hole.

He wanted to ask but he could see Andrea slightly shaking her head at him. So she knew to, perhaps there was another reason to why she had brought a friend with her. God, seeing Andrea with protective instincts kind of made him want to knock her up. Anyway next thought, his brother was going to like this friend of Andrea's; he was always a fan of the quiet types who would still speak their minds. Andrea nudged him to get his attention, "Merle, this is my friend Carol. She didn't want to stay home when her husband wasn't there so I invited her to have dinner with us." Yeah he could bet that was the case, more likely Andrea wanted to get her away and show her that the life she was living now wasn't normal and she could be having so much better of a life without what's his face.

Carol just stared at Merle for a few minutes, not really sure what to do. She wasn't used to meeting new people, in fact this was probably the longest she had been out of the house in almost a year and she felt out of her element being this far into the woods. She couldn't remember a time when she had even come into the woods like this. Merle was kind of a scary guy on top of all of that as well; a punch from him would most likely break bones. Not that Ed hadn't broken her bones before, it just that it would be hard to explain to Ed how a broken bone had happened without him being there to cause it.

"Well Carol, you can head on inside with Andrea, I'll be in as soon as I'm done with this rabbit. Make yourself comfortable, I love having guests." Merle cringed through saying with as much of a grin as he could manage. He wanted Carol to know that she was safe and welcome here, she reminded him of his mom before she turned to drugs, innocent and sad about life.

Carol got a weird feeling about Merle but she didn't know if it was bad or not. He seemed really nice, but that last smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes and that reminded him of the way the Ed's never had. Still Andrea didn't seemed to be bothered of it, in fact she seemed ecstatic about how much of a gentle man he was being. She sighed slightly while following Andrea inside, who had clearly already been here a few time before. If Andrea wasn't bothered, then Carol told herself that she should be either.

They sat down together on an old scratched up couch that had not only seen better days, but had probably lived several better lives. It was completely quiet besides the fact that they could hear the showering running. "I guess Merle's brother is in the shower, I think Merle told me that he is a mechanic. Probably just got off work." Andrea babbled. Carol was starting to notice when Andrea was bored she liked to talk about Merle, which made her smile; that was the way a relationship should be.

The front door opened and closed, revealing a slightly more bloody Merle then he had been before who was wearing a frown and staring over at the closed bathroom door. "Hold on a second ladies." He said walking past them with a wink. He harshly knocked on the bathroom door a few times and shouted; "Daryl you ass get outta the damn shower, companies already here!"

Carol tried not to flinch at the sudden shouting, but she failed miserably and her face flash slightly red from embarrassment. She saw Merle look at her from the corner of his eye with a frown; Carol could only guess that he thought she was a pansy for not liking shouting. Of course, she didn't have any time to apologize for it because then the shower turned off and only about a minute later, the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I just realized just how much I love switching views; I hope that doesn't bother the readers to much. In this chapter they meet! Have you been waiting your whole life (the last 3 chapters) for this!? I'm really proud of how this story is going so far, this might just be my newest baby. Feel free to review for me, I love you all. _**

**Disclaimer: Still reading this line in the 4****th**** chapter? Nothing's changed though, no ownership of anything but the story itself. Also note that I switched to Daryl's view at the beginning of this chapter!**

Daryl, was not having the greatest day of his life, he had ruined is work shirt again to start with, which mean he had to pick up another one and that was definitely a waste of good money. He couldn't figure out why a garage would require it's mechanics to wear a god damn uniform. He usually went through one of those damn shirts a week, unable to keep the oil stains and anything else that might in a car off of it. Just another way for those god damn idiots to steal a chunk of his pay check away.

He had been happy to get back home though, which had quickly been ruined by the fact Merle said his girl was coming over. He'd snorted at that, Merle had never had a girl friend in his life and now that he has one it only took him a week to absolutely integrate her into the family. Jesus, if had Merle met her years ago Daryl imagined that he never would have gotten into as much trouble as he had. Of course years ago she would probably been underage; Merle had told him she was quite a bit younger. Like over a decade younger. He wasn't one to judge though, if Merle had something good going for him then he should by all means ride it out, that would help with his lifestyle.

He had climbed in the shower in hopes to wash off the smell of oil from his skin, this woman he was about to meet was making his brother happy about his life, and when Merle was happy he was way less of a jerk, which made Daryl's life better. If this woman was important to his brother then that meant that she was important to him as well; with how fast they had being moving she might be his sister-in-law in a few months. God damn that was a scary thought to think about, Merle growing up and having an actually normal life. Who was the younger in this relationship again, because Daryl felt like he'd been looking after Merle the majority of his life. Fuck the stench of the oil just wouldn't wash off and she was going to be here any sec…

Daryl heard a pounding on the door and some shouting that had to be from Merle. Merle knew very well that you can't hear shouting in the bathroom when the doors closed and the showers running, which meant he was doing it for show. That had to mean that his girl had shown up because he wouldn't have a reason to do it otherwise. Fuck, she could have at least been a few minutes late instead of early so he didn't have to smell like shit even though he just got out of the god damned shower.

Frowning he turned off the water dried himself off and dressed in his regular none work close; jeans and plaid. He opened the door and came face to face of Merle who was looking amused on how fast he had gotten out here. "What da ya want Merle?" He tried to act like he wasn't nervous to meeting this girl that would be in his life, most likely for the rest of his life. Of course, Merle gave a whack at the back of his head and he saw the slight woman sitting on the couch flinch majorly. Then Merle was waving him over and introducing the woman next to the one who flinched.

"This is my Andrea, so ya be nice to her little brother. She's family now." Merle introduced with a smug smile, before glancing over at Carol. He had noticed that Carol was really on edge around him and he certainly noticed her jump every time he did something loud. She was probably terrified of him just in accord to all the noise he keeps making, it kind of made his heart hurt. "And this is her good friend Carol." He said a lot more quietly.

Carol stared at the man in front of her, he was dressed in jeans and plaid, had wet hair and still managed to faintly smell of oil. He was scruffy and grumpy looking and Carol found herself looking at the ground instead of face, to intimidated to look up. "Nice to meet you." She said quietly. She wasn't really sure what to think of the man, but he sure had a scary scowl going for him.

Daryl's heart pounded as the woman he now knew as Carol spoke quietly while looking down at the floor. He hadn't ever met someone that introduced themselves like she was a hundred steps under him before. He noticed the warm long sleeves and the faint yellowing around her jaw, her frailness of entire being. This woman was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful he had ever seen and he heart tightened that someone would do something bad to her. "Nice to you Andrea," he gave her a nod and got a nod in return, "Carol." For her he reached out his hand. (He wanted to give her a hug but he didn't know her at all and he never hugged people)

Carol shook his hand lightly, blushing a tiny bit (she could only hope that no one could tell) his hand was so much larger then hers. She was so done with this introduction thing, in fact she wanted to head home now and curl up in bed before she had to deal with Ed again. Thankfully, Merle let this part of the day come to an end; "Well ladies let go outside and get our god damned barbeque on! That includes you to Daryl." He exclaimed with a laugh.

Carol was happy they were all going outside again, more room out there and she didn't have to be so close to either of the men. She followed closely behind Andrea, who had attached herself to Merle's side. Daryl was uncomfortably close to her as well, almost at her side but slightly behind her. It made her want to run, but she tried to stay calm, she was here for Andrea and she wasn't about to freak out about nothing in case it did something like ruined her relationship. She jumped as Daryl's hand brushed against hers, god this was uncomfortable. Just what was his problem anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Welcome to the 5****th**** chapter, I don't think I have ever written this many chapters in a row without there being a large amount time in between them. It makes me so darn happy, that this is moving at a fast pace. I love the reviews I've been getting and want to say thank you to everyone who has left review, I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters itself.**

There was now food on the barbeque cooking and it was covered in sauce, while Merle was chatting (or giving kisses) to Andrea and flipping the food every few moments. Carol was just sitting calmly enjoying her surroundings and trying to ignore the fact that Daryl was sitting almost against her side. Like plastered against her side against her. Plus the fact that he hadn't really said anything to her since they went outside, this whole situation was really uncomfortable. She tried to focus on the fact that it was a beautiful day out.

Then there was the fact that every few seconds he would turn slightly and look over at her, as if he had to make sure she was still there even though their legs were touching. Seriously, what was the point to that, she could practically feel him breathing on her, there was no way he could think that she was just going to disappear with him noticing! Carol didn't actually know just how much more of this she could take, it didn't get any better when the food was served either; Daryl took her plate and got her food as well. It was more gentleman like then she had ever witnessed from anyone ever before, but she was married and he probably didn't know that and it would be horrible of her to lead him on. Still, she blushed as he sat right back down beside her and managed to mumble out a small thank you.

Of course right after they had eaten (in total silence she might add), Andrea gave her a wink before help Merle take the dishes back into the house. Carol couldn't help but turn slightly red; it was embarrassing to even know what they were doing back in the house. Daryl coughed slightly which made Carol look over. He looked a bit nervous which was never good, Ed was only ever nervous right before telling her that he wanted o try something new in the bedroom. A shiver ran up her spine from that thought, god did she ever never want to think about the things that happened in their bedroom ever again. It made her stomach drop slightly and her mouth dry, just the thoughts alone made her want to cry.

"So Carol, what do you do for a living?" His voice was kind and patient, not anywhere near as rough as he looked. It was weird, she suddenly wanted to talk to him, tell him absolutely everything. Her breath caught in her throat and before she even had a chance to breathe again a spill of words came out of her mouth. "My husband doesn't let me work." She didn't mean to sound as broken as she did, but something about Daryl and his kindness made her just want to break down and tell him everything that had ever happened to her. She knew she would to, all he had to do was ask.

Daryl gave her a weird look and she bit at her lip; that had been stupid to just blurt out. Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder calmly, as if he was afraid she'd just simply run away from him if he moved. "Carol you shouldn't let him control your life, you're the one living it." Daryl spoke in a calm, even tone. His words were soothing and strong, almost as though he cared even though he had just met her hours ago.

A light went off in Carol's head as if she had been waiting for someone to say those words to her for years. A tear ran down her cheek and she nodded her head slowly, now not trusting herself to speak. Daryl just sat there with her for a few moments before slinging his arm completely around Carol's shoulder. She couldn't help but flinch, he had touched one of her bruises that were still only a few days old and still a very angry purple. She couldn't tell him that though, because then he'd want to do something about it. Daryl looked like the kind of guy who would fight for anything he deemed a good cause, not caring what would even happen to him. A good man and someone she certainly didn't want to trouble with all her problems.

She had no idea how long they sat like that, together plastered up onto each other's side and slightly tangled up together. The sun slowly went down and Merle and Andrea eventually came back out, holding hands. She smiled at Andrea, and reached a questioning look that meant Andrea no doubt had questions to why they were sitting as they were. Carol felt safer here, in the arms of this man she had just met, then she had in a very long time. In fact she didn't even want to leave anymore and now thought herself silly for being so afraid of the brothers when first meeting them. This place easily felt like home already, or was it Daryl's arms that felt like home? She didn't think to hard about it.

Merle let out a chuckle when he saw his younger brother and Carol curled up together like they were, apparently Daryl worked a lot faster than Merle thought possible. He felt proud of his brother actually showing interest in another human being and slightly angry that he was moving so fast in on helpless (and thought to be married to an asshole) Carol. "Hey Darlyna, help me set up the damn fire if you guys are that cold. Inhospitable piece o' trash." He growled at Daryl. That brat could return to his cuddle session after he did his share of work.

Daryl jumped up away from Carol pretty fast when he realized they had once again been joined outside by Merle and his girl. "We were waiting fer ya two before we started anything you guys wanted to be a part of. What's with the disappearing inside fer hours at a time anyway?" Daryl snarled. He knew what they had been doing in there, but really just wanted to hear whatever lame excuse Merle was about to spill out. Merle didn't even miss a beat; "I was just showing her how to skin a bunny, baby brother. 'Sides, it wasn't really that long." It really had been that long, but Daryl wasn't going to push it, in case Merle accidently said something about his sex life that he wouldn't be able to un-hear.

"Sure thing Merle, now lets git yer fire goin' 'fore the ladies freeze to death." Daryl said while dragging some wood over to their fire pit. It wasn't a very well made fire pit, just something Daryl had spent a Sunday building because he thought if they were going to live here for awhile, might as well have something that they could call their own in the yard. He was especially glad he had built it now, because it meant Carol didn't have to leave just because she got really cold, besides sitting by a fire is always really nice and could even be considered romantic.

Daryl shook his head when he realized that was probably why Merle wanted to build a fire; he was going to cause a fuss if they started humping outside in front of him. There is a big difference between being happy for someone and watching them get it on in front of you. He shuttered slight; never ever going to think of Merle getting it on ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey everyone it's great to be back, this is written right before I have had time to watch the second episode of season 4, but I'm excited to see it! I really like how this story is turning out and would like to thank all those who have left reviews! These chapters have been coming up rapid fire (like 1 or even two a week!) and I'm hoping to keep up with that schedule. Hope you enjoy the camp fire!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the things, except the story itself.**

Carol watched as the boys light up the fire, which made the outside light up in the nearly night. Andrea came and sat next to her while they waited. She was still smiling as she had been since they had come back outside. "Hey, thanks for distracting Daryl for me. You guys looked all comfy tangled together like that." Andrea whispered with a small nudge.

"No problem, though I kind of think that Daryl know what just happened. You guys both looked like you were glowing when you came back out. And we were just trying to keep warm, it's cold out here." Carol found herself whispering back with a giggle. This felt like something some children would do, yet made her happy none the less.

Andrea simply nudged her again with a smile, not denying the fact that Daryl knew. In fact carol suspected that she didn't even really care and began to wonder to why she had been even invited out here. Though she knew that it was because Andrea didn't want her sitting alone in her house (she secretly thought that maybe Andrea knew about what happened with Ed and wanted to show her a good time while he wasn't there) that was silly though, Andrea had no idea to what was going on in her home life, that was the only reason Andrea didn't look down on her as a failure of a human being.

As the fire was built high, Carol felt the warmness from the glowing embers on her face; she couldn't remember the last time she had sat out in front of a fire like this. It was warm and beautiful a suddenly she thought herself foolish for wanting to leave, it was so nice here! It didn't even bother her that Daryl returned to his spot sitting directly up against her side. In fact, it made her feel comfy like she had a stronger warrior looking over her while she didn't have a care in the world. Even the thoughts in the back of her head that cried that this was all a lie and Ed was probably home early looking for flesh to beat to death back at home.

Nothing but calm, warm, happiness, she couldn't help but lean further into Daryl side and he in turn wrapped his arm around her, wanting to comfort fro, the cold. She was slight and tiny compared to him and he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to just pick her up and carry her around. He even found himself wishing he had horses so he could take her on a horse ride with him, he'd be real prince charming like and she'd probably like that.

He found himself clearing his throat slightly, "So what is this husband of yours doing tonight when his beautiful young wife is out with her friend; worrying about you being around other men without him to scare them off I presume?" She tensed up as soon as he mentioned her husband and he swore under his breath, god damn he just had to go and ruin this moment. He had just wanted to know, because had he been in her husband shoes, he would have been worried out of his mind that every guy in town would make a move on her and she just didn't look strong enough to fight them off alone.

He felt bad though, she was absolutely hiding something about her husband that she didn't want anyone to know and from the way she had mentioned that she wasn't allowed to work he could guess that it wasn't good at all. Those long sleeves only told him to think about his dear mother before her death. He wouldn't put it past that her husband was secretly beating the shit out of her, and that thought made him grit his teeth. God damn, he could stand men who would beat their women.

The fire eventually slowed and became nothing more than tiny sparks, but the four remained outside together well into the night, with no one wanting to give up the warmth of the one sitting next to them. Daryl had noticed that Carol had long sense fallen to sleep, her head slightly falling to the side before landing and settling down on his shoulder. He had swallowed hard when that happened; a woman had never slept on his shoulder before. The worst part was that he could just picture this lady with a little girl, one just like her, blond, innocent, yet still quiet and careful.

He couldn't help but think that Carol would make a great mother, or teacher. Little kids would pile around her so they could hear her read from a story book. She would cheat them either, would do all of the special voices. He could still remember telling his mom to "do the voices" when he was a little kid a she had tucked him into bed. Those were the good times.

Daryl popped out of his thoughts with a tiny twitch. (He tried his hardest not to move at all, in fear of waking Carol.) Merle was picking up Andrea and motioning towards the house. Daryl couldn't help but agree with that idea, it cooled down quite a bit at night even though it was summer and while you can spend nights outside without any real problems, beds were always way more comfortable than any type of chairs. Of course, there wasn't a spare room and he couldn't simply leave Carol on that run down couch of his.

Merle was obviously going to sleep with Andrea, so Daryl thought there no harm in letting carol sleep beside him. She was married and asleep right now so she could protest, but there wouldn't be any harm in two adults sharing a bed while fully clothed, at least he didn't think so. It was warmer and if something was to happen in the night it would be easier for him to protect her.

As he settled in to sleep, he curled an arm around an already sleeping Carol. Dreams of a quiet little blond girl camping outside, giggling and running around while her mother did laundry in the creak. They seemed happy, and not worried about a single thing in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Well I'm back for another chapter! I just realized this morning just how much fanfiction I read on a daily basis. The answer to that are lots, when I get into a new fandom I proceed to read every fic I can find for it. I started shipping Darylxanyone and let me tell you I was so happy there were so many, until I had read all the complete ones but the few I couldn't get through or just really wasn't interested in. Sad days, any of you write as well? I'm reader too guys and I'm sure I'm not alone. Read, review, make my life.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Anger feeling rising. **

Carol woke up with an arm tight around her waist and her heart beat faster at that alone, the arm was much to muscled to be her husband. Not that Ed would be in such a caring position with her anyway. He usually pushed her around even in his sleep, sometimes kicking her off the bed and almost always stealing the blankets. Today, the blanket was still on her, draped over her body and it felt as though she was still wearing her jeans. All her clothes were on in fact, and Ed didn't let her have anymore clothes on then underwear when she was in bed. She supposed it would be easier for him to stare at her that way, _do more than stare at her_**.**

Her eyes sprung open in panic and she gasped for breath. This wasn't her bed, these weren't her walls, this man wasn't, oh. Daryl was lying in bed with her, and he looked much more innocent then he had the night before. He looked even somewhat cute even; he had a very boy like smirk on his face as he slept. His arm around her and his face pressed into her side. They both had all their clothes on and that alone calmed Carol's heart. She smiled when Daryl simply gripped at her even more tightly as if he knew she was trying to get away for those few moments and didn't want her to.

His hair was sprayed everywhere as well, making him look years younger. She snorted at the thought; you can't exactly say they look years younger without knowing how old they are in the first place. He stirred at her waist, lifting his head up with blurry eyes to see her and she followed the only thought on her mind at that moment, "How old are you?"

He stared for minutes longer, not even really awake and seemingly deciding if he wanted to go back to sleep. She would have loved to go back to sleep as well, the only reason she was up this early (5:30 a.m. by the small clock across the room) was that she had trained herself to be up an hour before Ed so she could shower in peace and still have breakfast on the table before he even awoke. Last time she had failed to wake up on time, she had still been in the shower when he woke up and he had just barged in and took full advantage of her being naked already. Then beat her for not having his food ready, but that part hadn't really mattered because she had already been slightly bleeding and crying on the shower floor.

"30." Daryl slurred before pressing his face back into Carol's stomach. "Now sleep." Carol wanted to laugh; he was kind of cute when tired. He had answered her question too, she had barely even registered that she had said that out loud! Still, he had yet to let her go and now she was gazing over at the door. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep and he hadn't let her go at all, in fact he had just snuggled closer than before. Just how was she supposed to get out of this situation?

Then the problem solved itself because Daryl un-wrapped his arms and unsteadily rolled to sit up, and ran a hand through his hair. He murmured in a sleepy tone, "Damn it woman, why the hell did you get up so early? The sun won't even be up for another while yet." There was no heat to his growls which told Carol that he was just whining. She wanted to giggle, but she thought that that might insult him a tiny bit. "Sorry, I usually get up this early so I can make breakfast for Ed." She whispered looking down at the floor.

Daryl frowned at that, she made it sound like slave labor. Getting up every day at the break of dawn so she could be done her chores done before the master got up. It made his blood boil, but he tried his hardest not to show it on his face. "Well woman, not today. Ya and me are gonna go to this small diner in town and enjoy our morning." The smile that came up onto her face made his heart jolt.

Of course, just as fast as it appeared, the smile slipped right back off her face. "I have to be getting home. I shouldn't have stayed the night out as it is." Daryl could tell that she didn't want to go home, which made him think about why she would if she didn't want to. Still that doesn't mean he wasn't going to let her go home if she said she had to. No matter how much he wanted just to lock her up in this house and take care of her for as long as he could. He had a feeling she would appreciate him just locking her up though, the sentence, 'He won't let me work,' ran through his mind over and over.

He swallowed hard and looked at Carol as she bit her lip and concentrated her eyes on the ground as she waited for him to reply. Daryl let out a loud sigh, "I'll drive ya 'ome then." All he got in return was a quietly mumbled, "Thank you…"

It was the quietest car ride he had ever had in his life, and she was giving him directions which meant it was even truly dead silent! Daryl wasn't sure if he was ever going to see her again and boy did he ever want to. He wanted to slice himself into her life and stay there forever.

Carol had been thinking about what to say to Daryl when they got to her house, but then found herself completely out of words. Ed's car was in the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: God, have I ever been really tired lately! I hate that school is running my life at the moment, but there's really nothing I can do about it. Advice for people: Do not try and take eight courses so you can finish your degree in one year. You'll fry your brains and probably pull all your hair out. Not to mention I have an extra course that started the end of October and ends at Christmas time. I'm not sure I'll make it with another course stacked up on all the work I already have… chapters might come out a little slower than before. Hopefully I can still continue at the same pace though! Forgive me please! Also, this is a dark chapter; feel free to leave some reviews on thoughts and feelings!**

**Disclaimer: -_- The people who created the Walking Dead are amazing and not me.**

Carol felt as though she couldn't breathe, Ed was obviously home and she should have been home when he got there. If he had been there all night he would know that she spent the night out, if he looked outside he would see that she let a guy drive her home. She suddenly felt that this could possibly be one of her last moments here on this Earth. She heard Daryl speak to her as she slid her way out of his truck and slinked towards the house, wide eyed and terrified.

She felt like one of those horror movie zombies, shuffling down the path to her house, moving towards a living human alone even though she knew she would be shot in the head. Daryl was still sitting there in the driveway, confused to her change in mood and she wanted to shout at him to leave but she didn't have the strength. Ed was waiting for her to open the door, but that was no surprise. What was a surprise was the hand that reached out, grabbed her by her shirt and hauled her into the house and didn't even bother with closing the door. Her breath left her immediately as she was pulled, not helping with her situation.

The first fist met with her gut made her lose balance and fall to the ground, the second made blood run freely from her nose. She curled into himself so no more hits could come in contact with her head. That didn't make the hits stop though, one more, two more, a third, a fourth, that was a kick and repeat. Tears ran down her cheeks that she couldn't manage to stop, though not a single sound came out of her mouth. She wasn't sure what hurt more, the beating or his words. "You fucking whore! I saw that guy; did you spend the night with him? I bet you did, you probably let his dick wet in your old fucking used up cunt! God damn it Carol, why the fuck are you always cheating on me you bitch. How about being a little bit more faithful to the man who fucking provides to you? Do I not satisfy you in our fucking bed room, or is it that you feel your pussy needs other man to pleasure it, you're such a fucking whore."

Her pants were dragged down, along with her underwear, and seconds later her shirt was ripped off her body. She tried her hardest to not scream out, knowing that this whole situation would only get worse if she made noise. A rough hand scrapped at her breasts, with intent to bruise and make her bleed. The buckle of his belt was swung violently at her ass and met with a harsh and _sharp _whack. She gagged at the feeling of blood which was now running down her body. Ed's belt buckle was sharp and he only hit her with it when he thought she was cheating on him. Wherever he hit would need stitches, and she would have to do them herself, having no money for things such as a hospital.

To her horror, his hand next made its way towards her privates and Ed violently violated her with two fingers which were rough and wiggling without any chance for her to be ready for it. She then cried out and tried her best to crawl away from Ed's cruel hands. Another fist to her head, which lead to her head to rebound off of the ground. Dark spots appeared on her vision; a scream left her lips this time as the buckle met with her right shoulder this time. She could hear as his pants hit the floor and Carol just whimpered, she had already lost all ability to move, it hurt too much.

He entered her with no remorse and Carol could help but pray that God would strike her down at this moment and end her pitiful life. Everything hurt too much for her to bear any longer. This was it and she knew it, she was done. Tears ran down her face as he started thrusting, she could feel herself bleeding all over, inside and out. If she had the strength, she would vomit from the pain alone, but she could barely breathe and had no strength left in her body for anything but simply holding on.

A then it stopped with a hard cracking sound and one last thump against the floor. Only, Carol hadn't felt either of those, only hearing the noises. Though, Ed was no longer inside her, as he felt as though he was just roughly ripped out. Of course, that didn't hurt nearly as much as it had when he had entered her. Still, Carol cried out if not for any other reason to let him know she was still alive. Her biggest fear at that moment that he might burry her alive in the back yard and no one would ever know.

She tried to lift her head up, but found it to be difficult. Ed was lying apparently knocked out of the ground and the first thing Carol thought was; he left the door opened, was it a robber? Would he see her on the floor defenseless and take advantage of her? Carol could only start crying heavier. Would it even be worse then what had already just happened to her?

Then a hand was around her waist. A _familiar arm _that held a _familiar weight _to it. Then a voice was whispering into her ear, "Damn it woman, why would you come back here if something like this was going to happen. You're coming back to my place and I'm never going to let you come back here ever again." Carol could tell that it was Daryl now, that he had come to rescue her. Then she was being wrapped in a warm shirt and lifted up and carried away from the hell hole that had once been her home.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Author's note: Wow, last chapter was a downer, and this one isn't going to start off much better. I really wanted to show Daryl's view from the last chapter, just because I figured that not everything was shown from Carol's point of view. On another note, I noticed that Chapter 4 has a lot more hits then both two and three, I find that kind of weird. I guess that's because Chapter 4 is the first one with Daryl in it… review for me my beauties!**

**Next chapter will be up Tuesday, instead of Monday! (Do to the long weekend and the fact I'm driving 6 hours each way to go home for the weekend!)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, don't worry I'm slowly working on it. ;) **

Daryl watched as Carol froze up as they got close to her house. She was holding her breathe for long periods of time and chewing on her lip. There appeared to be two cars in the drive-way already and he couldn't help but think that that might mean that her husband was home. He could have sworn that she had said that he was away until later than this. He wanted to calm her down; Carol looked like she was about to keel over or have a heart attack. "Carol, are you sure you wanna go in there? I could go with you if you want, explain to your husband why ya didn't make it 'ome last night."

Carol looked to be in some sort of trance, not replying to him or even acknowledging that she had even heard him. He watched her walk across the lawn, fearing that she would collapse before she ever got to the door. As she opened the door, Daryl nearly started his truck, about to drive away. He barely caught that a hand shot out and dragged Carol through the door, and the door remained open for the world to peep inside if they wanted to.

He waited to see if someone came back to close the door, and in a few minutes when no one did, he sighed and unbuckled his seat belt, getting out of his car and marching towards the open door. When he got to the door, Daryl was absolutely shocked at what he saw. Carol was on the floor, bleeding crying, and naked, with a man on top of her. A man who obviously didn't care what was happening on her side and she currently balls deep inside her. He gritted his teeth and bit down on his lip hard enough for it to start bleeding; who would do this to someone they were suppose to love?

Daryl saw nothing but red; how dare this man hurt someone as quant and beautiful as Carol. For a moment, Daryl found himself unable to move, what was happening in front of him was enough for him to simply quake in his boots. Then he was in motion, cracking Ed over the head with a small side table that stood near the door, it broke into pieces over his head and Carol cried out as well. Daryl quickly realized that it had done nothing but jolt the man inside her roughly forward as he passed out. Kicking the man in the gut and then the chest was enough to calm Daryl's mind slightly.

He tried his best not to gag as a drug the knocked out man out of and away from Carol. As he was forced to force the bastard's member out and away from Carol's broken body. He gagged slightly and felt like he might throw up; Jesus why would someone do this to another human being? He tried not to think about the nagging voices in his head saying, _this happened to your mother all the time _and _how do you think you were born?_ He shook his head at that; there was no need to think of things like that, ever. Daryl then gave the fat fuck, a rough shove to the wall, making sure that he hit his head, _hard. _

Moving back over to Carol, he could see her move her head slightly, to look at the man. She seemed to only cry harder after that. He placed as hand on her side, trying to simply pick a spot that didn't have an injury on it. Daryl's throat felt raw, and he thought for a few moment that he might throw up, sliding down to his knees, he bit down on his lip harshly tasting blood in seconds. This was bad. He could help but lean toward her slightly and whisper in the lightest tone he could manage. "Damn it woman, why would you come back here if something like this was going to happen. You're coming back to my place and I'm never going to let you come back here ever again." He meant it too, he was never letting him out of his sight ever again, and this woman needed him to be around for her own protection.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response, he could barely tell that she was breathing. Daryl took off his shirt and wrapped her in it. There was no need to show the world what had just happened. He picked her up slowly and careful, cradling her close to his chest and minded her head, not wanting to cause anymore damage. It hurt his very soul to see her like this, he wanted very much too simply go back and eliminate that bastard.

Still, the important thing right now was getting Carol to safety and getting her help. She needed to be bandaged up, her cuts needed to be cleaned and most importantly she probably needed both ice and meds to calm down the pain. He placed her gently into the cab of his truck and closed the door behind her. Lying her down on her side, not wanting her sitting up onto the heavily bleeding cuts she sustained. Her head was in his lap and he tried not to think about why she was naked. This was probably the least turned on he had ever been with a naked woman practically in his lap.

The drive to his house was the longest he had ever had in his entire life, longer than even the one to his mother's funeral. This broken woman was still alive and crying on his thigh. As he pulled up to the house he called out; "Merle, get yer ass out here, I need help!" He tried not to think about how desperate he sounded, and how fast Merle's reaction was to run outside to him. Pants half done up and still gripped in his hands so they wouldn't fall back down.

Daryl lifted Carol out of his truck, ignoring the red stains of blood that would now be forever stained in. Carol was limp in his arms, and the crying had stopped. He had never been so scarred and it didn't help when Merle started screaming out for Andrea to grab the first aid kit. How would she even know where their first aid kit was?

It took forever for the three of them to stitch her up, and Carol was lying in Daryl's bed. He quietly decided that she should never leave his bed ever again. From now on he was going to spend the rest of his life making this fallen angel happy. She deserved it.

Merle and Andrea patted his back and left him alone, as he sat down beside Carol on the bed. He wouldn't ever leave her, especially not in this state.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: And another chapter in the works! It's been a depressing last couple of chapters, but I think it's going to start getting better, at least a tiny bit! I'm really happy how this whole story has been turning out and I'm thankful for the wonderful reviews I have been getting! I thank you all and hope people continue to leave me feedback. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. **

Carol awoke to a room which glowed lightly from the morning sunlight. She felt sore all over and her throat was dry. There was an uncomfortable weight on her stomach and she couldn't seem to wiggle away from it. In fact, she couldn't seem to move at all. Her heart pounded in her chest; if she couldn't move then she had no chance in getting away.

She was scared, Ed had assaulted her and she wouldn't put it past him to simply tie her down so she could leave. She squirmed, he would forget about her; she would die a horrible drawn out and suffered death. Carol panicked, she tried her hardest to twitch away from the weight but it didn't work. Carol groaned in fear, unable to scream. Then a voice was speaking; "Carol, open your eyes. It's alright, you're safe here." Then she realized that the weight was a hand, one wrapped around her own in a comforting manner. In fact, it squeezed slightly as the voice spoke.

She opened her eyes and found that she couldn't open them very far; Ed must have beaten her head so bad that her eyes were swollen. It wouldn't be the first time, but that didn't make it hurt any less. The lights poured into her barely open eyelids. She could see the outline of a man sitting next to her, kneeling on the ground and hovering near her face. The voice the spoke to her was calm, kind and familiar. "Carol, how are you feeling? I've got some water for you if you want to try to drink something."

A feeling of safety spread over her body, it was Daryl. He was caring for her, and then the feeling was gone. Was Daryl in her house, what if Ed was home, what if he caught them together; he would kill her, and try to hurt Daryl. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her, it would just be horrible. She suddenly got sad; he shouldn't be here, and now she had to protect him from Ed. Ed was her problem and he didn't need to deal with her problems; they barely knew each other! "Get out, leave me alone!" She flinched from the effort of shouting. It hurt so much, but he was much more important than that, he was good and unbroken, she had to protect that from Ed.

The hand in her own just tightened its grip and Daryl brought his hand up and placed it against her forehead. Carol struggled against it and started crying. Daryl didn't look so calm anymore, in fact he looked afraid. His hand didn't go away though; no matter how much she screamed he didn't let go and he didn't leave. "Carol it's going to be alright, I won't let him get to you anymore." His voice wavered as he spoke, he was afraid, she could tell. Why wouldn't he just leave then? He was so afraid of Ed, then why wouldn't he just let her protect him?

Daryl didn't push away, he didn't leave, and he just stayed put. Carol only cried harder and then the whole situation was thrown off. Daryl leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I won't leave you; you're in need of help. I got ya, you're safe, and we're safe."

The kiss made her stop struggling and screaming, though the crying would stop. We he said we're safe; Carol really took that moment to look around. It was not her room but the room she had awoken in with Daryl before, his room, in his house; miles away from Ed. Memories of pain ran through her head, pain that was still present but nowhere near as bad as it was when being inflicted. Nowhere near the trauma as when Ed was raping her.

The room fell silent as Daryl stared at her, Carol could see as small blush present on his face and she wondered just why Daryl would kiss her. He looked nervous and she began to wonder if he really wasn't use to giving anyone affection. She couldn't imagine Daryl and Merle hugging and for some reason she could imagine that their childhood home life had been a real great one. Still, it made her feel loved.

"What happened and how did I get here?" Carol couldn't help but ask quietly. Daryl bit down on his lip for a minute, he wasn't exactly sure what he should say; 'Ed was raping you so I beat the shit out of him and then carried you back to my house, bandaged you up, chased Merle away from you and wouldn't leave your side as you slept in my bed. I was scared for you and worried you won't make it.' That was what he really wanted to say, but just could find the words, "Kidnapped you."

Carol smiled as much as she could with the way her face was at the moment and snorted slightly. The thought of him just throwing her over his shoulder in front of a group of people and lugging her away even if she was protesting was certainly funny. Maybe for the fact that she knew Daryl would never embarrass both her and himself like that, or just because she had a feeling that he wasn't the kind of guy that did things against others will. "Oh really, and what, am I not allowed to leave your bed, mister bad boy?" She couldn't resist taunting him back.

Daryl flushed red, god did this woman even realize what had to happened to her? It was like nothing had happened to her; she was just lying on his bed with a smirk, flirting away with him. He wanted to say something about it, but decided that maybe it was better this way, and besides Carol deserved to smile, not cry. Maybe he would humor her just a little bit, "Well girly, if ya don't wanna stay in ma bed, then I guess I'll lead ya ta the kitchen, bet you're a great cook."

Carol was full out laughing now, she hadn't expected a reply but it made everything twice as good. "Well then Mountain Man, help me to the kitchen and I'll show you just how great a cook I am." She reached out her hand, not really having the strength to stand up on her own. Daryl looked hesitant to help her up; he obviously saw her pain and was worried about it. "Come on Daryl, I need something to do so I don't think about it." Her voice was small, quiet and scared at that moment; it just about broke his heart.

He helped her to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Oh, hey this is already the 11****th**** chapter! This might be the fastest updated story that I've written, at least in a long time. I'm in really good mood today, because we're having a program potluck in class today. Nothing better than eating many different foods, and only having to bring one yourself! Feel free to leave me a review; nothing would improve my already awesome mood!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but I feel like I own the world. :D**

Daryl watched as Carol cooked at his stove. He was currently sitting at the table just watching her; she hadn't wanted help other than for walking to the kitchen. Woman was determined and just swatted him away every time he went over. He just wished she would take it easy, she could barely walk or stand and there she was leaning forward against the counter for support. She winced for every single movement and he wanted nothing more than to bring her back to his bed and hold her down so she could get some more rest. He hadn't actually told her yet that she slept all through yesterday after the attack. He had a feeling that she didn't realize and it would probably upset her to know, so he was keeping it quiet. She was already really upset and it was easy to see even towards someone who didn't really pay attention towards others emotions.

Still it was nice for some homemade, good food. Usually they ate meat that was done on the BBQ, or veg done on the BBQ. Carol was making some Italian thing, she called it spaghetti. It smelled real good, and he wasn't even sure how she had managed to find the ingredients for it. It was quite until the front door opened and closed, Merle barging in like he owned the place. Well, he lived here so he was probably allowed to be like that, but it was technically Daryl's place. It was in his name. Merle had always lived with him; close brothers who didn't agree or get along without great reason to. He didn't think he would be able to live without the bastard at this point in time.

He could picture Carol living here too though; see her running around his house with a little girl in tow. He could see Merle building a house on the property for him and Andrea, so they were never far apart. They could build a large family together, him and Merle would open up a Garage of their own; little kids would run around out front. He would chase the boys away from a little girl, who looked much like carol, teach her to hunt, but make the boys do the skinning. He would build them the biggest tree fort, where the whole family would go up and have picnics in the trees. Everyone would be happy.

Those were large thoughts but he could see it happening; his problem was that he could also see Ed finding them with a whole lot of his good for nothing friends and trying to take Carol back by force. Maybe even coming back to finish the job of trying to kill her. Daryl knew he needed to convince her to go and talk to the police, but he also knew that the absolute last thing Carol wanted to do was talk about it.

"Damn sugar, smells good in 'ere. Woulda put ya ta work sooner if I knew you 'ad sucha talent." Merle shouted looking pleased. Daryl tensed at Merle being so boisterous and loud when she was just recovering, he was just joking around but Daryl wanted nothing more than to tell him that that wasn't helping. Then again, he had joked about kidnapping her, maybe he was just as bad as Merle with scaring her and just didn't realize? Carol just laughed though and gave him a weak smile. God was she ever strong to have so much happen to her and still be happy and functioning. Well, it actually seemed to be an almost for both of those, her laugh sounded forced and somewhat painful. She also shook like a leaf because of how loud he was, or maybe it was how loud his footsteps were?

"Well, your brother kidnapped me so I figured you guys wanted to put me to work or something." Carol answered in a weak voice. Merle frowned at that and gave Daryl a questioning look, to which he only shrugged. If she wanted to play like nothing was wrong then by all means nothing was wrong. Merle looked confused though, but Daryl decided that that was okay, Merle at most times was an idiot anyway. A stupid, loud idiot. There was no way he was that bad, him and any other human on the Earth.

He kicked the chair beside him out from under the table, and signaled for his brother to sit. Which Merle was good enough to sit; for about three minutes anyway. When Carol winced slightly trying to reach the small strainer they had in one of the higher drawers, Merle was back up on his feet, grabbing it for her and the leaning on the counter next to her. Carol looked slightly annoyed by that but gave him a job of chopping onions none the less.

In just an hour, Carol prepared them a feast to which they would have leftovers from for days. The Italian food tasted very good and was a nice change from their usual diet; Daryl couldn't help but think about what it would be like to eat Carol's cooking every day. It would be so much better then living off of his and Merle crappy skills! When they were done eating, (the meal had been somewhat awkward, with only the noise of forks scrapping on plates while Carol ate a small amount, Daryl tried to act normal and Merle shoved as much food into his face as he could; eating seconds, thirds and then forth's.)Carol took the plate away and put them in the sink.

She looked back at them for a minute, and then dismissed them; "I'll do the dishes you boys can go do whatever it is to entertain yourselves." They gave each other a look and Merle pointed at the door; that was usually what Merle did when he wanted to talk, said it was easier to do so outside cause nothing could get broken if they fought. Which seemed to happen more often than not when Merle decided he wanted to talk. Daryl followed him minutes after he walked out, giving Carol a small smile as he left. He felt that he should have been the one to do the dishes since he really didn't help with cooking the meal at all. Carol gave him a small smile back, though he could tell it didn't really meet her eyes.

He would come back in to cheer her up as soon as he was done having words with Merle. Then that smile would reach her eyes, and that laugh would sound happy. She would speak to him with a not forced smile and they could hug or hold hands and it would be the best day ever. _Dear god, Merle was right, he was just like a teenage girl._


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I fear that this might be yet another downer chapter… I am beginning to wonder why I end up with bad situational chapters or sad chapters only when I'm incredibly tired. Also, did something weird for this chapter, split it into two. I wanted to be able to show both Carol's view and Daryl's view for the same moments so this weird chapter happened. The situation is something that happened to a friend of mine when she was depressed, but that doesn't stop it from sounding incredibly unrealistic. Hope you like it! If you have a few seconds, feel free to drop a review for me!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the story itself, damn it all.**

Carol watched as Daryl left the room, following Merle. The smile that graced her lip left in an instant and she lucked around the empty room. This house was cozy and looked like not just a house, but a home. A real home, not the fake place she lived in with Ed where everything was spick and span and nothing at all was out of place. This place had old dishes in the sink and clean ones piled on the table, laundry was clean and in the corner. This place looked like happiness, not emptiness. Looked like a place that deserved to have children running down the halls, smiling as they ran to the kitchen for dinner.

Her place was empty, much like her heart. Her heart that once had Ed in it, before he ripped himself out with a carving knife. Or easier to say, raped her against the floor and tore out her insides. She could still feel were his member had forced its way inside her, spearing and harsh. It stung and what's worse is now that she was alone and wasn't cooking, she had nothing more than to think about it. He had beat her, held her down and raped her. Raped away her feelings, her love, her heart, her trust. Destroyed her feelings of safety and home with one thrust of motion.

It still hurt now and she wondered if it would always hurt. Tears ran from her eyes as she watched the water run, filling up the sink that she was doing the dishes in. Her hands had been in it the whole time and looked bright red now, looked like the skin might peel off. It was steaming hot and started too overflowed from the sink, running around her as she slipped down to sit with her head buried into her knees. The water stung and felt nice at the same time, kind of like a good bad. It made her shake from the steaming water and everywhere it touched her, her skin turned red.

It was then that she heard a door slam and voice screaming, she could focus on anything though; it was to warm. Her eyes were trying to sleep, nothing could keep her awake. Still she had to let them know that she wanted to hear them, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't. "Sorry, tired." Carol slurred.

Arms were around her then, lifting her up into a chest with strong, capable arms. She was comfortable and tired still and could hear what the person was saying. They obviously weren't speaking loud enough, or maybe she was just more tired than she thought. A hand caressed her cheek and she sighed lightly; "Daryl I just wanna sleep…" She whispered lightly before finally slumping against him.

Daryl followed Merle out and was pushed against the side of the house as soon as he was outside. "God damn it ya useless hick, why the fuck would ya let her move around that god damn much. Fucking saying something stupid like ya kidnapped her, da ya not have half a brain boy? She's hurten and ya have her cooken ya meals, ya should be getting stuff ready her and sitting by her ya useless fuck!" Merle yelled at him, taking a single swipe at Daryl before letting up and backing off slightly. He had an angered look on his face and looked back toward the still open door

Daryl gritted his teeth together and pushed back against his brother, hitting him hard in the face. "Don't ya fucking call me that, she fucken begged to do something and I didn't wanta fight an injured woman. The fuck was I gonna do anyway, hold her down in bed; sure that would go real well! She'd probably go into shock cause 'a the returning memories!" He reasoned and found he was justifying more to himself then to Merle. He stopped and looked toward the door as well, "I'm headin' back inside, don't wanna leave her alone for too long. Think I'll help with the dishes." He nodded to Merle and headed back inside.

It took only second to see that something was off and that was enough to get his feet moving fast. In fact, nothing usually got his heart rate this far and he couldn't imagine a situation where he would be more scared then he was when he saw Carol lying in a puddle of steaming water. She was red everywhere that the water was touching and her hands look to be pealing.

It was as if Daryl felt his heart stop, what the hell happened in the ten minutes he was outside! Was this sometime of suicide attempt? How the hell was he suppose to deal with this, was yelling at her appropriate, or would that make him into a bad person?

Daryl decided yelling was bad and would only scare her more; he leaned down and hauled her out of the water. She was hot enough to feel like her skin was trying to burn a hole into him. Her eyes were drooping as well, and that made him somewhat panic. "Carol, come on baby; you have to stay awake. Don't you close those eyes; I need you to look at me Carol. Babe, open your eyes, I don't know why you did this but I can telling you that leaving me is not the answer." Daryl said as he rocked her in his arms.

"Sorry, tired." Carol answered him, but didn't say the answer that he needed so it only caused him to panic farther. "Merle! Get your ass back in the house and help me!" Daryl screamed at the top of his lungs, loud enough that he was sure the walls shook.

Carol only seemed to go even limper in his arms, now her head cradled against his chest. Her head was rested over top of his heart. "Carol? Don't you give up on me, come on baby you have to fight for me. I can't let you leave me yet. I promise I'm going to make you so happy from this point on, I'll kill Ed if you want me to, whatever it takes, whatever you want." Daryl wasn't even sure what he was saying, and he hadn't talked this much in such a long time, but he just kept going. It was all true too, whatever it took for her to be happy.

"Daryl I just wanna sleep…" Carol whispered to him weakly, weak enough that he almost didn't hear it in his panic. Merle walked in just as Carol closed her eyes. Daryl looked back and forth between the woman in his arms and his older brother in a now silent panic. He had no idea what to do and now would be a good moment to have a big brother to help him.

"I'll run a cold bath; we need to cool her down than deal with whatever skin pealed." Merle was completely calm and it helped Daryl get a hold of his own feelings. Daryl just watched Merle go, turning off the tap as he went. Daryl couldn't do anything but cradle Carol closer to his chest, afraid she would just disappear if he was to just let her go.

This whole situation had him on edge, she hadn't been very happy but he never imagined something like this would happen. God, he hadn't known that Carol had been this bad; he promised himself he would do better from now on. Carol wouldn't be alone and she would be comfortable and most importantly happy. Carol would be happy with him by her side.


End file.
